Sweet Revenge
by Montydragon
Summary: When Cyborg uses a rather embarrassing method to stop Beast Boy and Raven from arguing, the two decide to get him back. Unfortunately, Cyborg doesn't take retaliations well. As the Titans Tower erupts into an all-out prank battlefield, two Titans will realize their feelings for each other... If Cyborg doesn't prank them to death first. BBRae.
1. A Deadly Beginning

**New story, guys. Tell me what you think. :)**

* * *

"No! If you hadn't been SO interested in your book, you wouldn't have crashed into me!"

Beast Boy was staring angrily at his cloaked teammate, who was currently glaring at him with the same look that had scared the daylights out of Slade. Raven hissed softly and spat out a retaliation.

"Well, there was a car's worth of space beside me! You could have easily avoided colliding with me!"

"I thought you would move first!" Beast Boy nearly screamed, slamming his hand down on the cushion next to him on the couch. Cyborg, who had been reading a mechanic's magazine near Raven, visibly flinched.

"Well, I didn't!" Raven growled. "You have animal senses, don't you? You should have been able to see that I wasn't changing path anytime soon!"

"I'm not telepathic!" Beast Boy retorted, gritting his teeth.

"I didn't say you were!" Raven snapped to the changeling.

"Guys, stop!" Cyborg interrupted. "It's obvious it wasn't either of you, so quit!"

The two Titans were silent for a moment. Finally, the changeling burst out another argumentative line.

"Then why would you say that?" Beast Boy said furiously.

"Because I _thought_ you possessed an ability to at least detect a creature's path of movement!"

Rolling his eyes, Cyborg developed a both annoyed but cunning expression. His hand slowly moved to a resting position on the back of the couch, right behind Raven's head.

"Well, I can't!" Beast Boy shouted.

"You could have at least tried-" Raven's furious onslaught was rudely cut off as Cyborg forced her head forward, pressing her lips roughly to Beast Boy's.

Both Titans ceased all forms of movement. Their eyes widened as Cyborg kept his hand firmly in place, preventing Raven from moving her head. The empath's gaze slowly hardened, turning murderous in a matter of seconds. Beast Boy was completely frozen in fear.

A gigantic wave of dark energy crashed through the air, breaking the stillness abruptly and causing Beast Boy to morph into a cat and sprint in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, Cyborg was nowhere as quick or able to register a potentially dangerous situation as Beast Boy was. The mechanical Titan was thrown halfway across the room, colliding with the wall.

Raven stalked towards the large dent where Cyborg was implanted, raising a fist glowing with obsidian power. Suddenly, the main room's doors slid open, revealing Robin and Starfire.

Starfire looked particularly happy, as she was levitating two feet off the ground and grinning like the cheshire cat. Her smile vanished at the sight of a furious Raven, a cowering Beast Boy, and Cyborg smashed halfway through the wall.

"Friends, what has happened?" Starfire asked, soaring up into the room to where Cyborg was stuck. She grabbed a panel of titanium on his back and tore him out of the plaster. The metallic teen collapsed to the ground, crawling behind Starfire and shivering violently.

"Cyborg decided to play a prank on us," Raven hissed. Glaring, she added, "A very nasty prank."

Starfire's disapproving gaze moved to Cyborg. "What did you commit?" she asked, hands on her hips.

Cyborg closed his eyes and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Robin questioned, joining in the conversation.

"I sorta made them kiss," Cyborg muttered. He placed his hands over his head, as though preparing for a tornado.

"You WHAT?!" Robin shrieked. His mask nearly flew off, the boy wonder was so surprised. Starfire's initial reaction had been anger, but she looked more confused now. Meanwhile, Beast Boy had scrambled out from behind the couch and was watching the interrogation timidly.

Raven was blushing furiously, though she had not lowered her hand, nor had the glow faded. Her eyes glittered a dangerous white.

"They were arguing!" Cyborg added hastily. "I tried shutting them up, but that was the only way!"

"I seriously doubt it," Raven broke in, her fists clenching. "You could have easily stepped between us, as we both would have no inclination to yell around you."

A large bead of sweat ran down Cyborg's temple. "You guys nearly were touching faces, ya'll were so close! I couldn't get between you!"

"Stop!" Robin cut in. "We don't need another argument. Cyborg, that wasn't very nice, nor was it functional. Raven, you have no need to throw him into a wall, even after what he did. Beast Boy…" Robin didn't seem to be able to find much fault in the changeling. "Don't bother Raven."

"I didn't-" Beast Boy was cut off as a black gag of energy appeared over his mouth. He glared at Raven, who only shrugged in response.

"Please, friends," Starfire whimpered. "Do not do the fighting. I am sure that you will both feel the remorse for your actions, and forgive each other eventually."

Robin nodded at Starfire's almost philosophical statement and walked out of the room with her, casting a fearsome glare at the rest of the Titans over his shoulder. _Don't mess with Starfire_.

The three were left alone in the room, almost in a triangle of anger. Raven was seething at Cyborg, Cyborg was grinding his teeth at Beast Boy for getting off the hook so easily, and Beast Boy was still hissing softly at Raven. Finally, Cyborg got off the ground and brushed himself off, staring off into space with a look of unsettlement.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, lumbering out of the room. By his almost uncaring tone, Raven could tell he didn't mean it.

Beast Boy groaned and fell back on the couch, looking up to the ceiling blankly. Raven sat beside him.

"Well, at least we agree on something," the empath muttered almost inaudibly.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, turning his head to look at her.

"That wasn't Cyborg's greatest idea," she said. Her eyes trailed up towards the fan on the ceiling of the main room.

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied. He blinked, then suddenly sat up. "Hey, Raven?"

"What?" she hissed irritably. Upon seeing his enlightened face, her sullen expression changed from one of anger to slight interest.

"We're not just going to let Cyborg get away with this, are we?" he continued, his face taking on a tint of craftiness.

"I didn't think so," Raven responded. She seemed quite focused on Beast Boy now.

"Well, I have an idea."

* * *

**Hope the first chapter wasn't that bad. As a matter of fact, please tell me what you think in a review! I'd appreciate it!**

**And a note for those of you who just LOVE references:**

**I don't know how many of you watch Teen Titans Go!, but I do. There's a lot of funny references to the original Teen Titans on the show that are very entertaining to watch, and the greatest by far aired yesterday. The new Teen Titans Go! episode was called Dreams, and for those of you who can use deductive reasoning, you're right. **

**********The plot was about all the Titans having dreams, each supposively reflecting their desires in an extremely crazy and occasionally terrifying way. Robin's was completely footage from the Teen Titans movie, Trouble in Tokyo, though they parodied it with a couple of voiceovers and some animation tweaks. I'm just saying, that particular episode is quite fun to watch, if anything, for the insane references. Be sure to tell me what you think of it in a PM or something!**


	2. The Great Wave

**Chapter Two**

"And I was thinking, you know, that we could chase him out there or something."

Raven shrugged. "I never knew that Cyborg didn't like water. Every time we've gone to the beach, he seemed fine with it."

"Oh, trust me," Beast Boy assured her. "Hit him with enough force and he'll hate it."

"Well, when do you think Robin'll let us go to the beach?" Raven asked, gesturing at the door.

"I got a plan for that, too," Beast Boy replied, rubbing his hands together and attempting to chuckle like an evil villain.

"What?" Raven questioned, rolling her eyes. "You better not threaten his hair gel."

"No," Beast Boy coughed, having no apparent ability to chuckle. "Starfire."

Raven's expression remained confused until she fully processed his words. "Oh," she realized, dragging out the word. Her brow became furrowed again, though. "Still, it's a pretty straightforward plan. I would have thought you would come up with something… you know, more complicated."

Beast Boy shrugged. "If it's effective, and we get a good laugh, then it's a prank." He turned to face the empath. "Besides, not all pranks are as complicated as a contraption that shoots water balloons filled with motor oil."

"Alright," Raven admitted.

**TT**

"Robin, may we journey to the beach?" Starfire asked, giving the stoic leader her best puppy eyes. Beast Boy was positively giggling in the background, while Raven had a slight smirk on her face. Robin looked as though he might crumple at the sight of his girlfriend's pleading expression.

"But Starfire, if we get an alert, we won't hear it," Robin mumbled, trying to look away from the adorable alien.

"I was under the idea that our communicators are waterproof," Starfire replied, not letting her face falter for even a second. As soon Beast Boy had _mentioned _that the beach was an option, Starfire had been set on going, even if it meant confronting the boy wonder.

"Yeah, they are, but we won't have time to change!" Robin tried to reason, though it was clear he was losing. "What will the villain think if we show up in our bathing suits?"

"I believe he would be most confused," Starfire pondered. "Is not confusion an advantage?"

Robin had clearly run out of things to say to his pleading girlfriend. Hanging his head, the boy wonder muttered, "Fine."

"Oh Robin, many thanks!" Starfire cheered, throwing her arms around the leader. Robin's face bore a strong resemblance to a tomato in that moment. Raven snickered and Beast Boy shoved a hand over his mouth to prevent the giant laugh from ripping apart the air.

At that moment, Cyborg burst through the main room's doors. "Someone said something about the beach?" he yelled enthusiastically.

Robin looked slightly annoyed, but he just mumbled a quiet, "Yes."

Starfire, on the other hand, was over the moon. "Yes, friend Cyborg, dear Robin has let us journey to the wonderful place of ocean and sand and sunny-"

Raven chose this moment to walk out from behind the couch, causing Starfire to leap at her and wrap her in a lung-damaging embrace. The empath made a strained choking noise and waved her arms desperately.

"Sunniness and the joyous dolphins and play and FUN!" Starfire finished, ending the last word by squeezing Raven particularly hard around the middle. The poor empath looked like she was having some sort of seizure until the alien released her, in which she collapsed, cradling her head. Beast Boy followed her, though he was far more careful to avoid the deliriously joyful Starfire.

"WE MUST GO AT ONCE!" she shouted, streaking out of the room at near-light speed. Robin tagged after her at a much slower pace. Cyborg ran after the both of them quickly, looking incredibly cheerful.

"He won't be smiling when he's cleaning salt out of his elbows," Beast Boy remarked, looking after them and taking on a smirk with a terrifying resemblance to Raven's. The near-crushed empath nodded, too winded to speak.

The two walked to their rooms, Raven putting on a black bathing suit that looked a great deal like her normal leotard, especially with her cloak, which she wasted no time in putting on. She was soon in the main room, with Starfire and Cyborg. Starfire was wearing a yellow two-piece, while Cyborg obviously didn't feel the need to wear any bathing suit. Beast Boy soon entered, wearing a pair of purple swim trunks with green pawprints all over them.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Probably decided to bail," Cyborg replied, picking at one of his non-existent fingernails. As though to answer him, the doors to the main room opened, and there stood Robin in all his black swim-trunk glory.

"Can we go now?" the boy wonder grumbled.

Starfire giggled in response and grabbed Robin's hand, dragging him towards the elevator. The rest of the Titans followed the strange couple. As soon as the group reached the ground floor, Starfire and Cyborg sped for the doors, throwing them open and running down the island's path like a pair of cheetahs.

Beast Boy and Raven traveled at the same leisurely pace, watching Robin struggle to catch up with his ever-energetic girlfriend. Beast Boy snorted as the boy wonder tripped. "So, you think we can fit him into the whole prank-scheme too?"

"He won't take it the right way," Raven replied. "Besides, what'd he do to us?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Made us train for hours on end, is creepily obsessed with our nemesis, treats us like pawns - it's like we lived in a comic book or something. Maybe even a Sunday cartoon."

Raven automatically looked away, a bead of sweat running down the side of her face.

"Anyways, are we just going to do it as soon as we get there or wait?" the empath asked boredly.

"We have to wait," Beast Boy answered. "That way, we all get to have fun before Robin gets mad at us."

"I don't find the beach fun," Raven muttered as they reached the sand. Beast Boy immediately lost interest in the conversation and ran into the surf, yelling excitedly. Rolling her eyes, the empath sat down under the beach umbrella she brought and opened her book.

After a while, she looked up at the sound of a large splash. Beast Boy was gesturing frantically at her, while using the other hand to point at Cyborg. Smirking, Raven got out of the sand and flew into the water beside the changeling, wincing at the slight cold.

"You ready?" Beast Boy asked, glancing at Cyborg.

"You bet," Raven chuckled in answer. The changeling dove beneath the waves and started to swim out behind the mechanical teen. Raven hovered a few inches above the water and floated to Cyborg's other side. When she saw a green thumb burst above the waves, she raised her fists. Each hand glowed with a dark obsidian power.

A green whale breached above the ocean, landing with a great splash that sent huge waves in every direction. Raven concentrated on the one closest to her, sending a surge of energy into the water. The wave's height started to increase dramatically, rising far above Raven's head.

Starfire, seeing what was going on, cleared the area immediately and made for the shore. However, Cyborg wasn't as lucky.

The wave hit him with the force of a two-ton barge, sending the teen under the water. Raven was worried he was in trouble for a second, but relaxed after a few moments when he went shooting out of the water as though shot from a cannon. The enormous whale that had done the deed splashed at the water happily.

As Cyborg, the newest shooting star in the sky, rocketed hundreds of feet above the water, both the changeling and the empath could hear a stream of greatly colored profanity coming from the teen. However, there were four words that stuck out over the (unflattering) rest.

"BB! Raven! YOU'LL PAY!"

**A/N: …**

**Eight freakin' reviews. IN TWELVE HOURS.**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**This is truly amazing. If you can remember back to my first story, The Bugs, I got NO reviews in the first WEEK. I'm pretty proud of you guys now. But…**

**You can never have too many reviews. (I couldn't resist.)**

**Anyway, so that's why I'm posting early. For anybody who's ever read my profile, I'll post early if I get that many reviews. **

**Anyway, thank you all so much, and just overall for surviving this chapter. I swear the pranks will get better. I just had some serious writer's block, and by the time I came up with a better prank, I was halfway through the chapter. **

**And I'm adding a new piece to my author's note. I call it: Titan Facts!**

**This week's Titan Facts:**

**1. I'm pretty sure that everyone on this website knows that Starfire's Tamaranian name is Koriand'r, but did you know that coriander is an actual herb? It was once thought by medicine people and shamans to bring happiness, which might be part of the story behind Starfire's name.**

**2. For those of you who have never seen Revved up, Raven's allergic to chickens.**

**3. In the episode "Tournament of Heroes", Raven was knitting in the background when Starfire was staring at the phone worriedly. O.o**

**********So, thanks for reading, please leave a review, and PEACE!**


	3. Raven, I am your Father!

**Chapter Three**

"**Raven, I am your father!"**

* * *

When Cyborg returned from his little joyride, he was clearly unhappy. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was cackling like a hyena, while Raven was snickering at the soaking wet cybernetic teen. Cyborg growled loudly at the both of them, before storming up to the Tower.

"Friends, was that not… slightly extreme?" Starfire asked with concern.

"He'll be fine," Raven muttered, trying to contain her laughter. Robin gave her a small glare.

"Look, if this is about that argument that you and Beast Boy had, then I'd say it wasn't necessary," the boy wonder scolded. "You already threw him halfway through a wall."

Raven blushed and glared at him, while Beast Boy gained a slightly thoughtful look. "That still doesn't excuse him for… for what he did," the empath hissed. "Besides, we're even now. No more pranks."

**TT**

For once, everyone in the tower was asleep. Everyone besides him. He'd already checked everyone's rooms. A purple-haired girl curled up in her bed. A completely green boy snoring away on the floor. An alien snoozing peacefully with her feet on the pillow. A boy in a traffic-light colored suit slumped over a desk full of reports and paper. No one would see him in the darkness, even with the LED light in his shoulder.

Cyborg walked down the hall, carrying a giant roll of what looked like plastic wrap to the main room. Upon reaching the darkened sofa, the teen set down the roll and gave a final sweep of the area around him. There were no identified life forms. Satisfied that he would not be interrupted, Cyborg turned on the small blowtorch in his arms and ripped some of the plastic off the roll, and set to work.

The hours passed quickly, and by the time the mechanical teen finished his work, the sun was starting to peak over the horizon. He quickly hid the last cylinder under the couch and turned on a small fan in the corner. The forecast wasn't over 80 degrees, so he was confident that it wouldn't get too warm in the room before his prank took effect.

Robin, as he expected, was the first to rise. The boy wonder grabbed a coffee and went off the the gym to train, murmuring a greeting to Cyborg before leaving. Soon Starfire arrived, asking where Robin was. Cyborg directed her to the gym, grinning. Everything was going perfectly.

As soon as Starfire left, Cyborg ran around the room quickly, turning switches and getting out a dozen ingredients for his famous buttery waffles. By the time four waffles were cooking in the iron, Raven entered the room, yawning and mumbling something about green ponies. Cyborg didn't ask.

The empath settled down on the couch and started reading her book, looking up only when Beast Boy entered the room. The changeling wasn't anymore of a morning person than she was, and refrained from talking as he got out the ingredients for some tofu eggs. Cyborg grinned and asked, "Raven, would you like some waffles?"

"Sure," an unnaturally deep voice answered. Beast Boy's head whipped around to where the sound had come from, immediately awake. Raven shot up and covered her mouth. The empath's violet eyes widened to the point there was white all around her pupils.

"Dude, what…" Beast Boy broke off, making a slight choking noise. The voice that emerged from his throat was clearly not his, as it bore more resemblance to Slade's than a hyena on helium.

"Our voices!" Raven hissed, sounding like a bullfrog. "They're-they're deeper!"

"Hm, you're right," Cyborg snickered. "There seems to be an unnaturally high content of sulfur hexafluoride in the air."

Raven was enraged. "Cyborg!" she croaked.

"Dude, this is crazy!" Beast Boy groaned. "What's this sulfur hexaflu-whatsit anyway?"

"Natural gas, 6 times heavier than air," Cyborg crowed. "Deepens your voice!"

"Then why isn't it working on you?" Raven growled. She was walking towards Cyborg now, random objects crackling with magic around her. Beast Boy looked more confused than angry, but was starting to smile.

"My lungs are half mechanical," Cyborg replied. "It's affecting me slightly, but not enough to be noticeable."

"Raven!" Beast Boy burst out, sounding like some sort of video-game overlord. "I am your father!"

Raven raised her eyebrows, but the comment had clearly dissipated some of her anger. "Very funny," she mumbled deeply. She rolled her eyes, but Cyborg could detect a ghost of a smile on her face. "Cyborg, you'll pay."

"I doubt it," Cyborg replied, looking quite pleased. "Girl, Robin's not gonna let anything else happen."

"What's he going to think when he sees you laughing like a loon and us sounding like a pair of Darth Vaders?" Raven shot back.

Cyborg sweatdropped. "He won't see it," the mechanical teen retorted. "Unless… You were to _tellonme_."

Raven's glare intensified. "No way," the empath growled. Cyborg was barely able to register the low sound, but he could tell he'd hit a nerve. Telling on a fellow prankster was weak, and even Raven knew that.

"Well, then, have fun," Cyborg chuckled. He left the room, ignoring the protests of the two other titans.

Beast Boy let out a loud sigh and crawled under the couch, turning off the valve to the sulfur hexafluoride. "Dude, he got us good that time," the changeling muttered. "Even I couldn't think of that."

The rest of the sulfur hexafluoride canisters floated up into the air, courtesy of Raven's powers. The empath settled down on the sofa beside Beast Boy and gently let her hand rest next to his. "Maybe you don't need to," she replied. "I'm sure we can come up with a better prank than that."

"Like what?" Beast Boy grumbled.

"We could glue all his furniture on the ceiling," Raven suggested.

"Robin would skin us alive," Beast Boy snorted. "Besides, how much adhesive do we even have?"

The empath shrugged. "Well, what about the party cup prank?"

Beast Boy looked bored for a moment, before his eyes widened. "The party cup prank? Dude, where did you even hear about that?" Raven opened her mouth, but Beast Boy was hugging her. "That's awesome!"

"You are touching me…" Raven mumbled uncomfortably.

Beast Boy reluctantly let go. "I mean, I've always wanted to try that!" he continued excitedly. "He'll be so surprised!"

"Glad you think so," Raven said good naturedly. "So, what will we need? Party cups, water, maybe a table or two-"

"No, Rae." Beast Boy stared into Raven's eyes, practically ecstatic. The empath quietly noted how close their faces were. "Cyborg'll never react to that. We need to go bigger."

"How?"

"Paint," the changeling grinned craftily. "The permanent kind."

The empath thought for a moment, before looking him directly in the eye. "For once, you might actually be on to something," Raven smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Mother. Of. Pickles.**

**Seeing that many reviews pop up OVERNIGHT is enough to make any young fanfiction writer happy, but to see how nice you all were, I had to update early. So, here we have the newest installment of Sweet Revenge, and I hope you liked it.**

**If I get ten more reviews, you guys get an early update again!**

**Titans Facts:**

**1. If everyone watched Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, then we all know about the scene when the Japanese cat-girl calls Beast Boy "Otaku". Otaku actually means extreme geek in Japanese, you know, those losers who spends their entire life writing fanfiction, drawing fanart, are completely obsessed... And apparently by my standards, I am now a loser.**

**2. Another Tokyo Fact: Starfire's armband is missing at the end of the movie. Just check out her arm when she's on stage.**

**3. Starfire paints her toenails green. In a frame in "Date with Destiny", at the part where Starfire gets surprised because Robin has to go on a date with Kitten, her boots fly off. When they do, if you freeze it at the right moment, you can see her toenails have partial green on them.**


	4. Cyborg's Rainbow

**"****Cyborg's Rainbow"**

* * *

Raven returned from her strange shopping spree soon after Starfire stopped complaining about the horrible smell in the main room. Cyborg had cleaned every shred of plastic wrap off the walls and air vents, but apparently the alien had a far more acute sense of smell than everyone else, and could detect the so-called scentless gas. Beast Boy had mysteriously disappeared into the basement and hadn't returned since he entered three hours ago.

Raven refused to let anyone know what was in the bag, and judging by the empath's gender, nobody really asked. The only question that ran through anyone's head was why she went down into the basement, too.

The first thing Raven saw of Beast Boy was a green head peaking out of a large cabinet on the wall. "Found some," he whispered excitedly. "You got the cups?"

Raven nodded and levitated to where the changeling was brushing himself off. He pointed into the cabinet, where over thirty cans of car paint resided.

"Why would Cyborg even have this much paint?" Raven asked in her monotone. She peeked at the colors, grey, black, white, pretty much the entire rainbow and every shade of blue anyone could ever need.

"I heard he experimented with colors on the T-car before he found the right paint job," Beast Boy answered. Snorting, he added, "Dude, check out this pink!"

Raven immediately fixed her eyes on a can of hot pink paint in the changeling's hands and smirked. "We're starting with that one."

Beast Boy lifted the last can out of the cabinet and slumped to the ground, yawning. "So, when do we get to do it?" he asked, stretching his arms.

"Soon as he sleeps," the empath replied. "Just like he did to us." The purple haired girl grabbed Beast Boy by the collar and pulled him up into a standing position. "And we need to get all this paint to your room before that happens."

"Right," Beast Boy mumbled, blushing.

Raven's telekinetic strength helped with moving the paint, but they had to remain stealthy as they traveled through the halls. It took the two around an hour to transport the heavy cans in total, and Beast Boy was quite tired by the time they were all stashed beneath his bed. He collapsed on his bottom bunk and heard the slight crumpling of sheets as Raven sat down beside him.

She looked over at him, eyes glimmering with hunger for revenge. He was very glad that for once, the look was not directed at him. The empath sniffed at his pillow and flinched back, seeming quite disgusted.

"You need to clean your room," Raven remarked, slightly revolted.

"I tried," Beast Boy lied in answer. "It took too long, and it was all there the next day. It would take _days_ to do it all again."

Raven raised an eyebrow, lifting a hand filled with obsidian power. The clothes were suddenly glowing with an identical energy, gliding off the floor into the changeling's closet. The dirt and old food slithered into the trash bin with a reluctant hiss, and the top bunk made itself tidily.

"Oh," Beast Boy muttered, defeated. "Thanks."

"It was nothing," Raven replied, picking up a lint ball and tossing it into the bin.

The stagnant silence was interrupted by an extremely annoying voice, otherwise known as Robin's, yelling, "Dinner!"

Raven hopped off Beast Boy's bed and walked towards the door. Turning to face the changeling, she asked, "You coming?"

Beast Boy groaned and headed to where the empath was standing, stumbling out the door and down the hall. Upon entering the main room, he was greeted by Cyborg's smirk and Starfire's cheerful expression.

"We are eating the meatloaf!" the alien announced cheerfully. She brandished a large dish of food at the two Titans. Beast Boy flinched away as though there was a jar of mercury on there.

"I'm a vegetarian!" the changeling complained, glaring at the meatloaf and hiding behind Raven. "Is there any tofu?"

Starfire looked slightly put out, but remained happy. "I do believe there is some in the refrigerator," she replied. The alien picked at a small piece of meatloaf that was about to fall off the plate. All four Titans abruptly looked up as the doors to the main room opened, and Robin trotted down the stairs.

"Great, meatloaf," Robin said, looking at the plate. Starfire visibly brightened up and cast a slightly smug look at Beast Boy. She followed Robin to the table, while the changeling walked over to the refrigerator, muttering about cows and slavery. Cyborg's smirk didn't fade as he sat down and dug into the dinner.

When every Titan had eaten their fill, Robin declared that it was movie night. Raven rolled her eyes and Beast Boy remained annoyed that they could not do the prank until later. Raven usefully pointed out that Cyborg would be far more drowsy, and was less likely to wake up while they were working.

It was the mechanical teen's turn to pick a movie, and he grinned evilly while taking Wicked Scary 2 off the shelf. Beast Boy gave a visible shudder while Starfire hid behind Robin. Raven kept her unblinking gaze the same, completely unfazed. Cyborg shrugged and popped the movie into the DVD player, then hit the play button.

If Beast Boy had chosen the movie, it would have been Pink Happy Rainbow Ponies compared to the sequel of the movie that had caused Raven's powers to nearly level the Tower. The giant red-eyed monster was ripping the life out of some poor actor when he curled into a tiny ball and tried to look away from the screen. A slight feeling of surprise ran through him when he felt Raven's cloak flutter over him, lightly resting on the changeling in a reassuring manner. Upon looking up, Raven's expression had remained unchanged, and she seemed to have let her cloak cover him subconsciously.

The movie ended after what seemed like hours. Starfire wasn't as scared as she had been the first time, but didn't look like she hadn't been affected. All five of them remained still until the credits finished rolling. When the TV went black, Cyborg started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh, God, that was, brilliant!" he choked out. "Down, right, terrifying!"

Robin joined in the mirth, cracking up along with Starfire. Even Raven managed a small smile.

"Well, ya'll, it's time we hit the sack," Cyborg yawned after a few moments of laughter, still chuckling weakly. "See you in the morning."

"Or sooner," Beast Boy whispered into Raven's ear.

The Titans headed to their separate rooms, turning off lights and shutting doors. Raven met up with Beast Boy in the hallway with a promise to meet again an hour later. Beast Boy nodded and retreated to his room, shutting the door behind him.

When the small clock in Raven's room read 11:00, she slipped out the door and stopped outside Cyborg's room, levitating a few inches off the ground. Beast Boy was already there, carrying the bag of cups. "You ready?" he whispered.

"As I'll ever be," Raven muttered in reply.

The empath surrounded the keypad with dark energy, detecting the code and causing the door to slip open. Cyborg was snoozing on his metal plate that he called a bed, and didn't look like he would wake up anytime soon. The two plotting Titans split the bag of cups and set to work, covering every flat surface they could find with the containers.

When Cyborg's room looked like it had once been part of a cup factory, Beast Boy and Raven grabbed two cans of paint each and started filling the containers. Beast Boy had placed a cup on Cyborg's chest, and was now pouring pink paint into it, cackling. Raven obviously didn't have a color preference, but was quite efficient with using her powers to fill ten cups at a time. Soon, they were halfway through the process. Yawning, Beast Boy turned into a squirrel and sat down on one of the few shelves that was cup-free.

Raven looked up from where she was pouring several containers on the floor with dark blue paint. "You OK?" she asked quietly.

"Tired," he whispered back. To prove he wasn't slacking, he transformed back and started filling a few cups on Cyborg's bed with pale gray paint. Raven nodded and went back to filling the cups.

Soon, they were done. Raven and Beast Boy flew out of the room and shut the door, speeding down the hall as fast as they could. The two burst through Beast Boy's door and fell to the floor, the adrenaline of knowing they had avoided detection and capture by the mechanical man not fading immediately. Raven quickly sat up, wrinkling her nose at the smell of the carpet.

"Smell still isn't gone," she commented quietly.

Beast Boy smiled weakly, managing a small laugh. "It'll never go away, it's a way of life," he replied, grinning at Raven's darkened face.

"Do you think he's going to want to get back at us?"

"Dude, I'd be amazed if he didn't."

* * *

**A/N: You guys have freakin' astonished me with the reviews. Thanks to all of you awesome people. You deserved the long chapter. :)**

**So, what will Cyborg come up with next? I get the feeling SOME of you (Not naming any names here) are going to really like the next prank. But until then, which may not be until the weekend because of a competition in VIRGINIA my sister's going to, I hope you enjoy these little snippets of info I dug up for ya'll. **

**If you want some more stuff from me before then, go to my DeviantART. I have a link on my profile under my bio. I'll be uploading a picture of Raven's Rage before the weekend, so please comment if you can.**

**Titans Facts:**

**1. Contrary to popular belief, Robin and Starfire don't kiss once. (Not counting the language transfer Starfire does in "Go".) The two actually kiss ****_twice _****in the show's history, in the Teen Titans Go comic called "Regarding Robin", when Robin is depressed about his parents dying and Starfire is the only one to successfully cheer him up.**

**2. Also referencing this issue of the comic, Raven's powers not only heal physical injuries, but mental and psychological ones as well.**

**3. For those who don't read the comics, or the wiki: Starfire has a younger brother named Wildfire.**


	5. The Old Switcheroo

"**The old switcheroo"**

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy were eating breakfast with Robin and Starfire when Cyborg walked into the room. Starfire gasped at the sight, Robin glared slightly at Beast Boy, Raven actually laughed and the changeling himself was giggling uncontrollably.

Cyborg looked like he had come out of a paint shop - after there was an explosion. He had blue, black, gray, metallic silver and a rather embarrassing stream of pink running down his chest. He cast a murderous glare at Raven and Beast Boy, only causing them to laugh harder at the extraordinary sight. It was like looking at a failed clown.

Cyborg sat down and flicked a few droplets of black paint off his arm and onto Raven's cloak, stopping the laughter. "It's going to take weeks of repainting to fix my room," he hissed through clenched teeth. Robin automatically glared at the cringing duo, who tried to look innocent and majestically failed. Starfire just looked confused.

The mechanical teen's face abruptly broke into a smirk. "But nice prank, guys," he added, scaring them slightly. Robin facepalmed. "You just better be prepared."

"For what?" Beast Boy challenged, setting his jaw and trying to stand at full height.

"You'll see," Cyborg grinned.

"He's probably going to chuck water balloons at us," Raven smirked, leaning on one hand. Beast Boy cracked up.

Cyborg's expression didn't falter at the insult. "Rae, you'll be wishing you never said that," he answered.

**TT**

"'Night, Titans," Robin called sleepily. The boy wonder yawned and walked down the hall after the announcement and retreated into his room, shutting the door quickly. Starfire nodded in agreement and flew off in the direction of her quarters. Beast Boy looked down the hall, Raven at his side.

"You think he's going to prank us tonight?" the changeling asked. Raven shrugged.

"Lock your door," she suggested. The empath pulled down her hood and looked to where Cyborg was opening the door to his room and lumbering inside.

"That won't work, he has all the override codes," Beast Boy answered. "We'd have to barricade ourselves in."

"He's not going to kill us," Raven mumbled uneasily.

"He could dye your hair pink."

"He's going to have trouble getting past my dresser," the empath decided quickly.

The two walked to their rooms, Beast Boy not bothering to lock the door and Raven attempting to bolt it shut. After three fails, she settled for pushing her wardrobe up against the entrance and hoping Cyborg would be easily discouraged that night.

The empath placed her cloak on her dresser and curled up in bed, thoughts of Beast Boy and Cyborg racing through her head. When she closed her eyes, she dreamed of green.

When Raven awoke, she was groggy from the late night. There was barely a hint of sunlight pouring through the window, so she deduced that it was fine to retreat back into the warm land of her slumber. Snuggling deep under the sheets and preparing to reach dreamland again, she suddenly noticed something… Different.

Opening her eyes fully and taking a large sniff, Raven gagged. What was that…

Green surrounded her. A dark shape above her hovered. The door was on the wrong side of the area. She was in Beast Boy's room.

Blinking rapidly, she stared ahead. Beast Boy wasn't in there, as she would have sensed his aura. But what the… _Cyborg_.

She hissed loudly. That jerk had bed-switched them! He would have known how annoyed they'd be, as well as the fact that neither of them had any inclination to walk around the tower in their nightclothes. That Titan was going to pay.

She stepped out of bed and immediately felt something cold and squishy on her feet. Looking down, she saw a large plate with watery cornstarch on it and winced slightly. There was probably a whole arsenal of pranks waiting for her. Cyborg had clearly decided if he couldn't do just one crazy one, he'd have to do a riot of mild ones.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she empathically sensed a great surge of alarm… from _her _room. Beast Boy must be just waking up.

She flew for the door and opened it quickly, then immediately wished she hadn't. Cyborg had rigged a water balloon to fly into her face as soon as the door was ajar, which had gone perfectly. Wiping the liquid from her eyes, she soared down the hall to her room, where she could hear yells increasing in volume as she got closer.

She quickly disabled the water balloon waiting outside her confines and threw the door open, nearly gasping at the sight in front of her.

Beast Boy was lying on the ground, shouting and struggling against the massive claw that had come out of her mirror. Half of him was already inside the reflective portal, but he had grabbed hold of the base of her bed and refused to let go. Raven flew over to him and started yanking at the mirror.

"What were you thinking?" she hissed, trying to pry the mirror's handle away from the changeling. "You know better than to go near this thing!"

"I fell out of bed!" Beast Boy retorted. He continued to struggle, not making the mirror removal any easier for his friend. Raven glared at the portal and shook it vigorously.

"Why won't this thing come _off_?" the empath growled. "The claw isn't this strong!"

"I think someone's got my foot!" Beast Boy shouted in reply.

Raven shook her head and closed her eyes momentarily. Her emoticlones. How could she possibly forget?

"Beast Boy, I think I know how to get this thing off you, but you have to let go!" Raven yelled.

"_What?!_" the changeling shrieked. "All alone? IN NEVERMORE?"

"I'll follow you!" Raven replied. She had no idea which emoticlone was keeping Beast Boy from returning to the third dimension, but she hoped it wasn't Rage or Brave. Both would beat up the poor boy on the spot, and Rage actually had a chance of killing him. She prayed to Azar that it was someone harmless, like Happy or Knowledge. _But neither of them would have a reason to keep him in Nevermore_, she thought uneasily.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and whimpered, "OK." He let go of the base of Raven's bed, instantly swallowed up by the mirror. Raven stared after him, looking deep into the portal, but all she saw was her own reflection. She could see that _someone_ had moved the mirror so Beast Boy would fall directly on top of it if he was startled out of bed.

_Cyborg's not going to survive the night_, the empath decided, leaping after Beast Boy into the mirror and being engulfed in a black and red whirlwind of energy.

Raven landed on the rocky ground hard, rattling her jaw and causing her to blink around in confusion. She couldn't see Beast Boy anywhere. Pulling herself up off the ground and dusting off her cloak, she scanned her surroundings. Not a single emoticlone in sight.

_Please let it have been ANYONE but Rage_, Raven mentally pleaded, levitating down the pathway. She heard a sudden shout from the main island, causing her to wince and increase her speed. It was too far away to tell whether it was one of her emoticlones or Beast Boy, but either way, it couldn't have been good.

Speeding through the labyrinth and soaring over the heads of the stone guardians, Raven landed on the ground and looked in front of her. The empath gasped in shock.

A purple-hooded clone of her was chasing after Beast Boy, with Brave and Happy on her tail. The three copies of Raven seemed to be having a wonderful time, but the changeling was clearly on the verge of panic. The blue-cloaked Raven flew in front of her emotions, startling them enough to stop the three in their tracks.

"Does anyone care to tell me what's going on here?" Raven growled.

* * *

**A/N: I actually said "Jeepers!" when I saw how many reviews we got in twelve hours. Well done, guys!**

**Sorry for the weekend update, but working on this has taken some time, and I have a LOT of schoolwork to finish before the end of the year. I'm probably not going to be updating this story during the first two weeks of summer, because I get to go to summer camp, but after that you can expect an outright flood. Hope you're looking forward to it.**

**Titans Facts:**

**1. "Winner Take All" was originally called "It's how you play the game".**

**2. Jinx, the Hive Five villainess who converted to a hero, doesn't have any eyebrows.**

**3. In the episode Spellbound, you can progressively see Raven's uniform turning white as she spends more and more time with Malchior. However, it is a sort of purple color first, maybe signifying her growing love for him.**

******Lame facts, I know. I'll try to get some better ones next time. Later!**


	6. The Empath Strikes Back

**"Affection's Stand + The Empath Strikes Back"**

* * *

Brave let out a groan when Beast Boy sped away, hiding behind a log and not looking back. The poor changeling looked terrorized and seemed to have been quite scared by Raven's emoticlones. Happy just giggled at Beast Boy's frightened face and nudged the purple emotion, causing her to smile.

"Beast Boy was halfway through the portal," another voice, quite similar to Raven's, interrupted. A yellow copy of the empath was approaching the group, adjusting her glasses and closing a thick leather book. "I don't think you can completely blame Brave for pulling him through."

"We're so lonely all the time!" Happy complained, still staring in Beast Boy's direction. "At least when BB's around, we'll have some company!"

"Pink's got a point," Brave cut in. The yellow emoticlone, Knowledge, nodded to Raven at the green-cloaked empath's statement. Raven quietly noted that the purple emotion hadn't spoken yet, though she made no comment.

"You were chasing him around for _company_?" the empath hissed. "You have each other!"

"But no one from outside _ever_ comes!" Happy whined.

"We get bored, you know," Knowledge added.

Raven muttered a loud curse under her breath, causing Happy to stand up completely straight in shock. "Rae, that was the F-bomb!" she gasped, pulling down her hood to look her blue counterpart in the eye. Raven shrugged and looked over to where the purple emotion was, almost seeming to dare her to speak.

The purple emotion promptly took it. "And Beast Boy's so cute!" she laughed, directly looking at the blue-cloaked empath with a challenging gaze. Raven glared at her with so much hatred that Knowledge flinched. Meanwhile, Beast Boy was peering over the log in mild interest. He knew that the emotions rather liked him, but this was an entire breed of _like_ entirely.

"His ears are pointy, his skin is green, he has fangs, he cracks the worst jokes since the eighties and his toenails are long enough to cut butter," Raven retaliated. "What exactly do you manage to find attractive about him?"

"You dig the ears," the purple emoticlone teased, provoking a giggling fit from Happy.

Raven hissed loudly. Her eyes glowed a dangerous white, and her hands were clenched at her sides. The purple emotion didn't look as though she was about to run away. The lethal silence was only broken as Brave spoke up, joining in the teasing of her original.

"Good one, Affection," the green-cloaked empath laughed. Beast Boy was definitely engaged in the conversation now, though he made no move to approach the group. Brave cast a gaze at the green boy, smiling as though it were a private joke.

"You're wrong," Raven growled, though it was a weak comeback. "Affection, you find everyone attractive."

"Not like him," Affection shot back, grinning uncontrollably. "Because you _like_-"

"Quiet!" Raven shouted, covering her counterpart's mouth with a gag of dark energy. But the damage had been done. Beast Boy's mouth hung open, and he looked as though he was about to go into shock. Knowledge, who was still listening to the conversation, just nodded smugly towards the blue-cloaked empath.

"She isn't lying," the yellow counterpart broke in. "Even you, despite your denial, should know this."

"No," Raven replied, glaring and hardening the gag over Affection's mouth. "It isn't true. Beast Boy's my friend, and nothing more."

"Oh, really?" another voice joined in. Raven groaned when she saw Rude and Sloth peering over a small rocky hill in the dreamscape. Sloth, who had spoken, seemed rather bored and was leaning on one hand.

"Well, you better start running anyways," Rude added, picking at one of her fingernails with her teeth. "Because Robin's coming to see what's taking you so long. You don't want _him_ in here, too."

"You're right," Raven quickly announced. Gliding away from the group, she grabbed Beast Boy's collar and started dragging him towards the Forbidden Door.

"You know, Raven, you can't hide it forever!" Affection shouted after the two. "It's not worth trying, you know!"

"For the last time, it isn't real!" Raven yelled at the purple emotion. She was coming up on the portal now, hoping Robin didn't know the override code to her room. The last thing she needed was more Titans in here.

"Affection has a point!" Knowledge called after her. "No one can hide a secret forev-"

The yellow emotion's voice was cut off as Raven dragged Beast Boy through the portal that led back to her room. The spiraling red of the exit wasn't exactly pleasant on the changeling's pained mind, and he was still trying to register what he'd heard mere minutes ago. Raven didn't release him, even as they flew out of her mirror and onto the floor.

"Come on," the empath hissed, running for the door. "Azar forbid that Robin's-"

The entrance to her room opened. Robin was standing right outside. The boy wonder's mouth dropped open at the scene in front of him. Beast Boy lying on the floor, gasping for air while Raven, who looked quite tired, glaring out the door. Alone. In the empath's room.

"Outside," Raven finished, shutting her eyes and groaning. Beast Boy looked up, freezing at the sight of their leader.

"I'm just going to… leave you two alone…" Robin said uneasily, backing away from Raven's room into the hall. The door closed behind him, and the empath could hear him tearing down the hall as though Slade were chasing after him.

"Great." Raven looked over to where Beast Boy was picking himself up and dragged him off the floor, pulling him out of her quarters and racing towards the common room.

"Raven, was that thing the emotions said back there," Beast Boy panted, struggling to keep up. "Was that-"

"No," Raven snarled, speeding through the hall. "No, it _wasn't._"

Beast Boy flinched at Raven's sudden anger. "But-"

"It _wasn't_ true," the empath snapped, though her fury-filled stare was directed straight ahead, rather than at the changeling. Her hands remained clenched around his gloves, however, so he was still towed behind her. "It _wasn't._" She seemed to be trying to convince herself.

As the doors of the main room were thrown open by Raven's magic, Beast Boy noticed a slight hint of something other than anger in the empath's tone. Was it bitterness?

He had no time to find out, however, as the stares of his three teammates turned to meet him. He could see Raven was blushing furiously, while a red tinge was certainly crawling up his own cheeks. "It wasn't was it looked like," Raven blurted out to Robin.

She was met with absolute silence. Cyborg seemed to be trying to make himself smaller, while Robin himself greeted her with a skeptical look. The silence was only broken as the boy wonder's girlfriend spoke up.

"It was not?" Starfire asked, completely confused. "Are not things able to look like themselves?"

"No, they are, Star," Robin reassured her. He cast a confused glance at the empath, though it slowly changed to a knowing one. Satisfied that her leader was notified, Raven turned to Cyborg, letting her eyes flicker a fatal red.

The mechanical teen started backing away slowly, while the empath levitated a few feet off the ground in anger. The tension between the two was only changed when Beast Boy started coughing furiously.

Raven turned her gaze to him. He stood up straight again, with a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry," he apologized. The changeling walked out of the common room. As soon as he was out of sight, Beast Boy raced to his room.

"Raven likes me? Likes ME? She hates me!" he thought aloud, falling onto his bed. "But her emotions are never wrong…"

_But do I like her back_? Another part of his mind took hold of the conversation.

Beast Boy shut his eyes. He already knew the answer to that question, so much that it ached.

It was just after five o'clock when Raven knocked on the changeling's door. She was biting her lip and carrying a large package of balloons. She hadn't talked to anyone at all that day, and spent the afternoon meditating. _That's what you get when you let a cute changeling inside your mind_, she scolded to herself.

Beast Boy opened the door and smiled as soon as he saw the empath. "What's with the balloons?" he asked.

"Next prank," she replied, smirked and brandishing the package. "This time, we're taking it out on the T-car."

Beast Boy took on a more frightened expression. "Oh, dude, I'm not doing this," he declared quickly. "Sometimes, I think he likes that car more than he likes me!"

"No, we're not really hurting it," Raven added hastily. "It'll be easy to fix, really. All he needs is a vacuum."

"A vacuum?" Beast Boy asked, confused. "Why would he need a- Oh!" The changeling's bewildered expression suddenly took an admirative tone. "Good one!"

"I try."

The two walked into the garage, Raven toting the supplies and Beast Boy completely eager. As soon as they neared the T-car, the two started furiously blowing up balloons.

"Don't forget to add the glitter," Beast Boy grinned cheekily. Taking a bottle of black sparkles, he poured the plasticy bits into the balloon he'd blown up.

Raven nodded and sprinkled a few light green ones into the inflated balloon in her hands. Sealing it by tying the top, she threw it into Cyborg's car. Beast Boy had left the door to the vehicle open, and there were at least a dozen glitter-filled balloons in there already.

**TT**

Cyborg walked into the garage, yawning. It was approximately six in the morning, and he was taking his car out for an early drive. Upon approaching "his baby", he looked inside and gasped.

There was an uncountable amount of balloons in his car. Cyborg looked put out, but then started to laugh. Was that the best they could do?

He opened the door, bracing himself for the flood of balloons sure to come. But it never came. Opening one eye, he could see there were so many in there, they had all packed to the point they wouldn't come out without a push.

Choking down laughter, he reached for the ignition. But then he stopped.

Where the key in the ignition should have been, was an extremely sharp needle.

Cyborg froze, before shrugging. Popping all the balloons would only make them easier to clean up, anyways.

He casually moved the nearest balloon so it pressed against the needle. It popped immediately, spraying bright pink glitter everywhere. Cyborg realized his mistake too late as the first balloon set off a chain reaction, filling the air with glitter and pieces of manufactured plastic.

Soon, the popping stopped. Cyborg uncovered his face and saw that every inch of his car was covered in bright, decimated sparkles. A vein popping out in his head, he looked to the ceiling, where Beast Boy would be sleeping peacefully above.

Aiming his cannon at the roof, he let fly a blue blast of pure sound. The plaster fractured and he heard a loud screech of, "Dude!"

"You think you're getting off that easy?" Cyborg shouted back. "Keep on dreamin', grass stain!"

* * *

**A/N: 60 reviews.**

***cries tears of utter joy***

**I thought I'd never live to see the day. EX3451, nice job on guessing the number. And for everyone who reviewed, a HUGE thank you!**

**Speaking of reviews, at this rate, we might hit 100 soon, so I'm announcing the contest now. Whoever is the hundredth reviewer will not only get mentioned in here, but will get a certain prize that I've decided upon. What is it? Well, you'll just have to find out, won't you?**

**If any of you have visited my DeviantART recently, you'll notice I have some new BBxRae themed-stuff up now. Check it out if you want. There's a link in my profile, just like always.**

**One last thing: There's a new Teen Titans Go episode coming out tonight, under the name "Real Magic". I guess it's going to be about Raven, so I'll be watching it with the rest of you, 7:30 on Cartoon Network. Be sure to post your reactions in a review!`**

**Well, time for this week's Titans Facts!**

**1. If anyone can remember Terra coming back in the season finale of Teen Titans, then you'll remember wondering how in Azar she managed it. There's an interesting theory about that, though. In The End, when everyone is turned to stone when Trigon takes over, they're all changed back when Raven banishes him. The theory goes that when everyone was changed back, it changed back Terra also, since she was originally turned to stone and was a human before. The reason that she has no memory is that she was stone FAR longer than anyone else, and the result is her current amnesia.**

**2. In the episode called Car Trouble, when Raven speeds up Cyborg's car when they're chasing Gizmo, you can see that her hood is practically being blown off. However, the shadow of her hood on her face remains completely still - a clear animation error.**

**3. Another Tokyo fact:**

**The book with the story of Brushogun was in Japanese. However, this makes no sense, as Raven easily read the book, and it was proven earlier in the movie she doesn't know a word of the language.**


	7. Of Dangers and Discomforts

**"****Of Dangers and Discomforts"**

* * *

Honestly, Cyborg's cannon blast didn't wake Beast Boy up. He had been in a ten-hour video game marathon when the sonic beam hit his cheap little TV and cracked the screen. He was going to have to tell Raven about Cyborg's warning, though. If breaking the changeling's TV didn't satisfy the mechanical teen, the two were going to have to be on high alert.

Speaking of Raven, he had made a mental note earlier to speak with her about what happened in Nevermore. Whoever the Affection emotion was, she sounded like she was telling the truth about Raven's crush. If her crush was Beast Boy, then why was she so… bitter? He'd expect her to be embarrassed, which she had been, but not sad.

The changeling crawled out of his room and down the hall, towards the main room. No use in trying to get back to sleep at seven in the morning. The best he could do was snooze on the couch and hope Starfire wasn't making breakfast.

The first person he saw in the main room was Robin, who was busily checking the crime scanners and files on villains they'd recently fought. The boy wonder waved Beast Boy over as soon as he saw him. Beast Boy rubbed sleep out of his eyes and walked over to where his leader was standing.

"There's been a jailbreak at the high-security prison," Robin announced. "The police said that they can handle it, but they haven't captured and taken inventory of all the prisoners yet." The boy wonder's eyes narrowed. "That means one of the monsters might have escaped."

Beast Boy yawned and stretched. "Dude, if the police say they can handle it, they probably can." The changeling treaded over to the couch and settled down, curling up into a little ball and shifting into a cat.

No sooner than had Beast Boy closed his eyes, the alarm started blaring. Robin immediately reloaded the reports and looked down to the bottom. "Plasmus," he hissed as Raven and Starfire flew into the room.

"Where is Cyborg?" Starfire asked, looking over Robin's shoulder at the page. "Should he not be here already?"

Robin pulled out his communicator. "Cyborg? Cyborg, come in," the leader called, pressing the transmit button. The mechanical teen's face appeared on the screen. "Where are you?" Robin asked.

"The garage, Rob," Cyborg replied. "Come on down. Who is it?"

"Plasmus," Robin gritted.

The four zoomed down to the lower level of the Tower, where Cyborg was waiting. The half-robot revved the engine as they hopped in, Robin programming in the destination. The T-car sped to the crime scene, where Plasmus was sure to be waiting.

Plasmus was wrecking a large truck full of toxic waste when Starfire hit him with a large eyeblast. Turning around, the monster howled with fury and sent a large stream of puce-colored slime towards her, knocking her into Cyborg, who was charging up his cannon. Raven sent the truck flying at Plasmus, which hit him dead on and caused him to shriek in pain. Beast Boy sprinted at the enemy in triceratops form and smashed one of his legs. Robin barraged Plasmus with freeze disks, followed by a sound wack from his bo staff.

Plasmus roared at the three and sent a blast of slime at them with the unfrozen part of his body, soaking Robin, Raven and Beast Boy in one of the most disgusting substances imaginable. Beast Boy spat out a mouthful and turned into a condor, attacking alongside Starfire and Cyborg, who had recovered from the previous blast and were vengeful for their cleanliness. All five Titans, fury-filled and coating in dark-fuchsia sludge, struck at the foe.

Plasmus fell over at the ferocity at the attack, waving his misshapen hands and hissing in discomfort. Cyborg shot him with a sonic beam, and Raven sent a car into his stomach. With part of his body still frozen, Plasmus shattered. The unfrozen parts of his body were quickly beat into submission by Beast Boy and Starfire, while Robin helped the police load part of the monster's body into a high-security prison truck.

Starfire wiped a handful of gunk from her face, wincing at the sandy-slimy feeling on her fingers. "Plasmus is most… difficult, to clean up after," she remarked uncomfortably. Raven nodded in eager agreement.

"None of ya'll are going in the T-car," Cyborg declared, looking at his sludge-covered teammates. "Come to think of it, I'm not either."

"I'll teleport it back," Raven offered. It was obvious that a speck of the pure repulsive grease on the seats would take hours to clean.

Cyborg gave her a nod, though he didn't look grateful. For a second, Raven was hurt, before she remembered that her friend was currently in a violent prank war with her. She shrugged and sent the car through a portal, directing it to the Tower's garage.

Starfire carried Robin home, while Raven took Cyborg. Beast Boy shifted into a pterodactyl and soared next to the four, remarking that changing into a bird would only make it difficult to fly with gunk in his feathers. Raven paid no mind to his quiet complaining, only really listening as they landed on the top of the Tower.

Cyborg was surprisingly the first to make it to the shower, and the mechanical teen had remarked in past scenarios that it took a long time to clean out all his cybernetic parts. Therefore, the rest of the Titans were stuck crouching outside the bathroom, each carrying a towel and glaring at the door.

"Who designed our house?" Beast Boy hissed, shivering and wiping a glob of Plasmus-goop off his collarbone. Raven, who was levitating her dark-colored towel in attempt to keep it from getting dirty, gestured to the bathroom entrance angrily.

"I must agree with friend Beast Boy," Starfire broke in, taking off one of her boots and peering inside. Her grossed-out expression was almost comical. "One bathroom is most inconvenient."

Finally, the door opened, and Cyborg stepped out with so much nonchalance that Raven felt like strangling him. Robin sped into the bathroom faster than anyone else, causing Beast Boy and Raven to groan and Starfire to merely shrug. The alien could never be truly annoyed with her boyfriend.

The same thing happened with Starfire, who managed to fly into the bathroom faster than either Beast Boy or Raven could. Beast Boy looked over at the empath and grinned weakly. "Want to flip a coin?" he asked.

"Why not?" Raven muttered. She pulled a quarter out of her belt and gave it to the changeling, who immediately called heads. He then tossed it into the air and caught it, flipping it onto the back of his hand.

"Aw, dang it!" Beast Boy grumbled, showing Raven the coin. A picture of a bald eagle was face up on his hand. The empath simply smirked and looked up as Starfire walked out of the bathroom, seeming as cheerful as ever.

Beast Boy waited patiently outside the bathroom, though his ears visibly perked up when he heard the water stop running. However, the door showed no signs of opening.

"Raven, what's taking you so long?" Beast Boy whined. His eyes widened as Raven responded with a loud curse, followed by a crashing noise.

"Beast Boy?" The empath's voice was muffled through the door, though even then, Beast Boy could hear how uncomfortable she sounded. "I think… I didn't bring any spare clothes."

"What?" Beast Boy asked, surprised. Only then that it hit him that Raven would want something to change into instead of her Plasmus-slimed cloak and leotard.

"Look, can you run down to my room and grab one of my other uniforms?" Raven mumbled, the embarrassment so evident in her tone that it astonished the green boy. "The door's unlocked… There should be one on top of my dresser…"

"Sure," Beast Boy replied quickly. He raced down the hallway, stopping in front of the empath's room and opening the door. He spotted Raven's spare uniform and snatched it up, sprinting out of her room and back to the lavatory.

"Um… I got your clothes," the changeling panted, knocking on the door. He immediately closed his eyes as the door slid open a crack, Raven's hand reaching out of the bathroom. He blindedly handed his friend her clothes.

He heard the door close quickly, and opened his eyes with relief. Raven soon emerged from the bathroom, carrying a limp blue and black bundle of cloth that he recognized as her old clothes. He thought he saw something of an embarrassed smile of gratitude, underlined by a warning glare to _never_ speak of this again.

Beast Boy took his shower quickly and ran down to the main room for a quick lunch, before running off to the gym to train. The day passed by quickly, and by dusk, the changeling was pooped. Settling down in a grimy bunk bed never felt so good.

The wonderful feeling was soon quenched as the changeling felt an itch on his leg. Reaching down to scratch it, Beast Boy noticed that no matter how much he scored at his skin, the itch wouldn't go away. However, the idea was short-lived as his entire body was prickled with uncomfortable need to scratch.

The changeling hopped out of his bed, practically tearing at his skin to get rid of the feeling. He suddenly saw a small starchy substance in his bed, a creamish-white in color. _Itching powder_!

Beast Boy sprung out of his room and crawled down the hall. Raven usually went to bed slightly later than him, so there was a possibility that she hadn't touched the powder yet. His hope was crushed when he saw the empath scoring at her own skin outside her door.

"You know," Raven hissed through gritted teeth, "I'm tempted to just throw this prank back at him."

Beast Boy growled, "I can think of a way to do that."

* * *

**A/N: I've only just realized how much I owe the guests for reviewing this story. I also noticed that I didn't include any guest rules in the 100 reviews contest. So, here they are:**

**Guests CANNOT win the contest unless:**

**1. They already have an account, and they specify who they are in the review.**

**2. They are confident they can properly communicate with me via review and posting, and will notify me on how they can manage this.**

**So, thanks to EVERYONE for the kind review, as we are rapidly approaching 100. And another announcement before today's Titans Facts:**

**I'm going on a school trip for the entire week in the mountains of Tennessee, and have no access to computers. So, I'm not going to be updating at all this week. However, by the 26th of May, I should be back and will be updating that week. Sorry!**

**Titans Facts:**

**1. Remember that part in Tokyo where Robin rejects Starfire and she gets sad, then flies away? We all learned in Tokyo that if Starfire is particularly sad or confused, (especially because of Robin) she can't fly, shoot starbolts or use her strength. So, how'd she fly away?**

**2. In Fear Itself, when the Wicked Scary creature comes for Cyborg, he's got two eyes. By this, I mean that his normally mechanical eye is shown to be ****real****.**

**3. We all know that the merchandise for Teen Titans got kind of old, but did you know that part of it was a beach towel? You can still get Teen Titans beach towels on eBay and Amazon.**

**See you week after next! (This also means I can't reply to your reviews, so sorry!)**


	8. Siege on Robin's Pants

"**Siege on Robin's Pants"**

* * *

Raven was smearing anti-itch cream over her skin when Beast Boy returned from the Jump City Nature Center with a small bag from the gift shop. Upon hearing his arrival, the empath threw on her cloak and applied one last swipe of medicine before opening the door to her room and letting the changeling in. He collapsed on the ground, panting slightly and dropping the bag.

"Watch where you're throwing that!" Raven hissed hastily, levitating the contents of the bag away from her floor. Looking at the jar dubiously, she added, "You sure this'll work?"

"Trust me, Rae," Beast Boy coughed, grabbing the jar out of the air and pointing at the ingredients list. "I checked the chemical compound and everything. If it doesn't work, nothing will."

"I found an anthill," Raven said helpfully. "It… can't go completely wrong, can it?"

"What kind of ants?" the changeling asked, ignoring her second question. He opened the jar and took a large sniff, then let his tongue loll out to catch the scent the way a cat would. His expression brightened visibly at the smell.

"Fire ants," the empath answered. Despite her doubtful demeanor, she was actually feeling very hopeful about the entire plan Beast Boy had conquered up. The chances of it going wrong were quite large, but if it went well, Cyborg would be humiliated enough to challenge Raven's embarrassment at the original prank.

"Awesome," Beast Boy almost giggled.

The two made their way down the hall to the bathroom, locking the door behind them. Raven unrolled a hearty amount of toilet paper and watched as Beast Boy practically doused the length in the special attractive he'd gotten at the nature center. They were almost out of it when he finished coating the tissue.

"Think that's enough, Beast Boy?" Raven joked halfheartedly, smothering the humor in her monotone.

"Don't laugh," the changeling replied smugly. "You still have to do your part."

The empath shook her head, but rather obediently concentrated a wisp of her dark energy on the area she'd tracked down outside. A second later, around five hundred ants covered in obsidian power teleported onto the toilet paper from the place she'd focused in on. Beast Boy was grinning ear to pointy ear at the sight.

"Cyborg's going to be so owned," the changeling snorted, wrapping the rest of the paper around the ants. Raven did a small check over the roll to check that the ants were out of sight, before creating an invisible shield around it to ensure they wouldn't escape. She doubted they would, though. Based on what Beast Boy had said, the chemical that he bought would keep the ants busy until Cyborg was unfortunate enough to use the bathroom.

After a final check over the toilet paper wallmine, the two crept down the hall to eat lunch. Raven could already detect the scent of hot pizza in the kitchen, and was eager to get a slice before Starfire managed to steal it. She hadn't had any breakfast, after all, just some herbal tea.

Following Raven's hunch, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg were wolfing down pizza when Beast Boy and the empath arrived. Raven swooped down and grabbed a slice of cheese, while the changeling reached for a vegan piece. Both settled down at the table and started eating.

"Heard that we were getting a raise for the crime fighting," Robin munched, much to the rest of the Titan's good mood. Cyborg cheered, sending bits of pizza everywhere, while Starfire flew off her chair in delight. Beast Boy wiped pieces of Cyborg-sprayed pizza off his face in disgust. However, the changeling looked just as happy as the other Titans at Robin's announcement.

"That's awesome!" Beast Boy grinned. "So, can I finally get a moped?"

Robin's face lost some of its delight. "Sorry, Beast Boy," the leader apologized. "We're using most of the money on renovations on the garage."

Beast Boy's face fell. "Aw, man!" he whined.

Raven looked almost amused at his disappointment. Polishing off her slice of pizza and taking a sip of the water she'd brought to the table, she looked over at the changeling and remarked, "You'll get over it."

"Look on the bright side, B," Cyborg comforted his friend mirthfully. "If you could get the parts, I might help you build one."

Beast Boy looked up immediately. "Dude, awesome!" he exclaimed, though he looked slightly confused as to why his prank-warring foe was helping him. One look into Cyborg's eye, though, and Raven could tell he was doing it to keep Robin from becoming suspicious about their behavior. If the boy wonder found out, the prank war would be discontinued and the two sides left unsatisfied.

"Well, I'm going to go train," Robin announced, standing up from the table and taking a slice of pizza with him. Starfire followed the boy wonder out the door, obviously eager to spar with her boyfriend. Cyborg didn't look like he was in any hurry, but even so he rose and left the room.

"How are we going to know if the prank gets him?" Beast Boy asked, looking at the retreating form of the mechanical man.

"We'll hear it," Raven replied monotonously. She picked at a piece of her hair and watched as the door to the main room closed behind their warring teammate. Turning to Beast Boy, she added, "We should probably wait in our rooms."

Beast Boy remained silent for a moment, before cheekily musing, "Or, you know, we could just stay here, _together_. How's that?"

It was like detonating a bomb. About half of the lightbulbs in the main room shattered in bursts of obsidian magic, while Raven's gray complexion was overrun by a deep crimson. The empath hissed loudly at him and nearly ran out of the room, pulling her hood over her head and closing the door swiftly behind her. Beast Boy was left confused and utterly without anymore patience.

He ran after her, turning into a cheetah and overtaking his friend before she could reach the sanctuary her room created. Raven stopped in her tracks, surprised, as the green boy morphed in front of her and threw out his arms, blocking her path. He looked completely frustrated.

"Hold on!" he nearly shouted. "You're not hiding until I get answers. What happened when I fell in Nevermore, with the purple emotion and everything? And why did you just go all blowy-uppy?"

Raven looked like she might just throw him through a wall to get him out of her way, but to her friend's utter surprise, she did just the opposite. The empath became slightly limp, her head falling and her aura embarrassed. Beast Boy took a step closer, and stooped down to look up at her. "What's going on?" he added softly. Raven wasn't easy to intimidate, but it looked like he'd finally done it.

"My emotions are somewhat… difficult," Raven mumbled. "If you want me to explain it, you… might as well make yourself comfortable."

Beast Boy eagerly settled down on the floor, becoming slightly startled as Raven did the same. Letting her hood fall around her shoulders, the gray-skinned girl looked Beast Boy straight in the eye and began talking.

"I was raised to _suppress_ my emotions," Raven began. "I'm not supposed to show them, because that's basically the same as letting my powers have free rein. But if enough is _not _suppressed, like just then, my abilities find a more… destructive outlet. That's why the light bulbs exploded."

Beast Boy nodded. "You didn't answer the rest of my question, though," he pointed out.

"_That _would be the more lengthy explanation," Raven mused. She sighed quietly and averted her eyes from the changeling. "The purple emotion you saw was called Affection. She's… one of my more intimate clones, representing, as her name states, affection, lust and even love. What she was implying is that she manages to find you attractive, and therefore entirely _likes _you." The empath stared at the floor and added a mutter, "In the intimate sense of the word."

Beast Boy blushed and looked away as well. "Well… um…" He was having trouble grasping the new information. "Wait, hold on. If she likes me, then does that mean you like me too?"

Raven rolled her eyes and placed her hood up again. "She, as my more easily attracted version, does not represent my actual self."

Beast Boy gave her a completely clueless expression. "Uh… in English?" he asked.

Raven sighed. "She's a part of me, and not the entire thing. That means that although she likes you, I may or may not."

"Well, do you?" Beast Boy inquired. He was so close to getting an answer it hurt.

The empath looked extremely uncomfortable. "I-"

Raven's long awaited answer was cut off as an earsplitting scream came from down the hall. She and Beast Boy automatically turned to face the sound. A moment later, _Robin _came flying down the corridor, his bottom half completely exposed. Raven covered her eyes, letting out a retching noise while Beast Boy could only remain frozen in terror.

Starfire suddenly rocketed past them, following the boy wonder and shouting, "Robin! What has happened?!"

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other. Beast Boy was eager to finish the conversation, but watching half-naked Robin run screaming through the halls of the Tower won easily. The two ran down the hall after Starfire.

Finally, the Tower's resident alien managed to pin Robin to a wall, stopping his mad dash and revealing the damage. The leader's bare legs were covered in red ants, that were madly biting his exposed skin. In the hurry that Robin had getting _out _of the bathroom, he had torn the toilet paper dispenser from the wall and was still brandishing it like some sort of crazy, ant-ridden flag. Beast Boy and Raven could do nothing but laugh at the sight.

"This is not funny!" Starfire yelled, releasing Robin, who slumped to the floor in a crazy scratching spasm. "Who has done it?!"

The two sobered up immediately. Beast Boy looked away, while Raven gained a large, terrifying smirk. She nudged Beast Boy and pointed down the hall. The changeling stared up at her before realizing what she was implying.

Catching on immediately, Beast Boy craftily announced, "You know, Starfire, this is the exact kind of prank Cyborg would pull."

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry.**

**I promised to update by the 26th, and look what happened. I'm not going to leave you all with some namby-pamby excuse, so I'll just tell you I had an unexpected detour in Chicago over the weekend. Which is completely true. I'm just not telling you all the truth.**

**On the plus side, we might just reach 100 reviews for this chapter. So, I've chosen to reveal part of the prize!**

**Whoever wins the prize gets to decide whether or not to tell the audience what the prize was. **

**(I couldn't resist.)**

**Anyways, this chapter was sponsored by the Teen Titans Go! season finale, airing tonight at 7:30 PM. There's supposed to be a switch between cartoon and live action, so I'm watching it and I suggest you all do too. Leave what you think in the reviews!**

**So… For today's Titans Facts:**

**1. THE F-BOMB IS ACTUALLY DROPPED IN TEEN TITANS. In Titans East part 1, when Mas y Menos say "****Este viejo nos esta jodiendo" on Brother Blood, it translates to… Well, I'll just let you look that up yourselves. **

**2. There's an animation error in Can I Keep Him, where Silkie's leash turns invisible.**

**********3. Another error, this time from The Beast Within: We see that Raven's cloak is clearly severely ripped when Beast Boy's Beast is running with her through the city, because of the large piece of cloth Robin finds as a clue. However, when they corner Beast Boy and find he's carrying Raven, her cloak is completely undamaged.**


	9. Deeply Involved

**Sweet Revenge, Chapter 9**

**"****Deeply Involved"**

* * *

"Cyborg," Robin hissed, surprising his fellow Titans with his angered comment, "Will not survive the night."

"Um, Robin," Raven interjected. "That's a little harsh." The empath hated the itching powder prank he'd pulled just as much as Beast Boy, but it was a _prank _war. She was actually hoping nobody would die just yet.

"He put _fire ants _in our toilet paper," Robin replied venomously. "He _will _pay. There's no way he's getting away with this. Never in my life!"

"Uh, dude-" Beast Boy started.

"No!" Robin yelled, standing so suddenly that his teammates all backed up a significant distance. "Cyborg committed a personal insult! I will make him regret it! I will make him wish he hadn't ever thought of such a thing! Starfire, please let go of my leg!"

Starfire, who had been gripping tightly onto Robin's calf and trying to remove stray ants from his skin, released him and blushed furiously.

"There will not be another night he sleeps in peace," Robin plotted maliciously. He was hitting the toilet paper dispenser against his hand threateningly. "Another moment he can truly relax will be obliterated right before his eyes! Never again will he-"

"_Robin_," Raven growled. "One, that is way too extreme. Two, if you want to get rid of the ants, go take a shower. Three, if you don't put some pants on within the next five minutes, I will force Beast Boy to put them on for you."

Beast Boy turned towards the empath, staring at her disbelievingly. "Wait, what?"

Robin had finally calmed down. "Y-you're right, Raven," he panted, not seeming to notice that Starfire's hand had resumed its previous position. "But… Cyborg will pay."

"Right," Beast Boy acknowledged, sending an uneasy glance towards Raven. The empath chose not to reply.

Starfire lifted Robin into the air and carried him in the direction of the bathroom. As soon as the Tower's resident couple disappeared down the hall, Beast Boy exploded, "Dude, Cyborg's going to kick our butts! We're diced tofu!"

"No, we're not," Raven answered forcefully. She glared down the hall, then let her expression soften. "Cyborg will be mad when Robin blames him, but he won't hurt us himself. We're just in for…" She paused. "A very _nasty _prank."

"You sure?" Beast Boy asked. The changeling followed Raven's gaze, and shuddered at the thought of his older teammate being angry.

"Positive." Raven was unperturbed. She levitated into the air and glanced back at Beast Boy. "Coming?"

"Where?" Beast Boy asked after a moment of thought.

Raven rolled her eyes. "To watch Robin beat up Cyborg, genius," she muttered. Beast Boy got up and transformed into a falcon, flying down the hall after the empath.

"Hey, Raven?" he called. "When we were talking earlier, and, you know, I was asking you if your emotions were true, and you were about to say something-"

Raven stopped and whipped around, causing the green boy to crash into her cloak. "It was nothing," she growled, with more malice than embarrassment. However, Beast Boy could clearly detect the more subtle emotion behind the main one.

_She likes me_! he nearly shouted, though quickly letting the thought disappear from his head. Raven may not be able to read minds, but sensing such a large emotional surge was sure to tip her off. Watching the empath continue her flight towards the cybernetic teen's room, he shifted into another bird, this time a parrot. The changeling took to the air and soared down the hall after his friend.

In Titans Tower, Robin held the grand record for the fastest showers, notably fastest when he was angry or seeking revenge. Beast Boy had once secretly clocked him at an amazing time of 28 seconds - to turn on the water, shampoo his hair, turn off the water, dry off, fix his hair, get dressed and leave. So by the time Raven and Beast Boy had reached Cyborg's room, Robin was already inside and yelling at his thoroughly confused teammate. Starfire waited outside, peering angrily at her friend and occasionally shouting an encouragement to her boyfriend.

"Ants? Are you serious?! TELL ME, CY, WAS THAT FUNNY?! WAS IT?!" Robin was nearly screaming.

"Dude, I don't know what you're talking about-"

"OOOH, YES YOU DO," Robin shrieked.

"No, I really don't-"

"YOU PUT FREAKIN' ANTS ON THE FREAKIN' TOILET PAPER!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Cyborg yelled in reply, trying to pry Robin's hands off his neck.

"BEAST BOY SAID YOU PUT ANTS ON THE TOILET PAPER!" Robin howled.

Cyborg sent a patented death glare at his changeling teammate. "IS THAT SO?!" the mechanical teen roared. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK BEAST BOY HERE DIDN'T DO IT HIMSELF?!"

Beast Boy was slowly retreating behind Raven's cloak, with a few huge sweatdrops on his neck. Robin took one look at the clearly guilty face and released Cyborg, who stared up at him and gasped for air. "We'll settle this later," the leader muttered to the older team member. The boy wonder began to walk very slowly towards Beast Boy.

Beast Boy, who was peeking over top of Raven's shoulder, let out a yelp and disappeared behind the empath. Raven herself was backing away from Robin, who was foaming at the mouth.

"BEAST BOY!" Robin screeched, provoking a whimper from Raven's cloak. "COME OUT! NOW!"

Raven nudged Beast Boy with her elbow, causing him to let out a small groan and retreat from behind the safety of her cloak. "Y-yes, Robin?" he nearly whispered.

"EXPLAIN THE ANTS!" Robin screamed. The leader was towering over his smaller teammate, his hands clenched into fists. Beast Boy stooped down, attempting to withdraw from the boy wonder's sight.

There was a heavy silence left behind. Robin, waiting for an answer, Cyborg, looking at the two in disbelief, Beast Boy, cowering, and Raven, simply impatient.

The empath stepped in before the changeling wet his pants. "I helped," she mentioned quietly.

Robin's head whipped around, his face betraying his quickly fading anger. "What?!" he asked.

"I said, I helped," Raven answered irritably. "You can't completely blame Beast Boy, because I was involved."

Robin looked extremely confused. "You… _you_ helped?" he squeaked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "What point have I been trying to get across?"

"Why?" Robin mumbled.

"We were trying to get Cyborg," Raven admitted, despite Beast Boy's frantic gestures to _stop_.

"But… but that means…" Robin was having a very hard time processing the situation.

"We pinned it on him," Raven finished.

"I'm going to go lie down," Robin muttered weakly. The boy wonder crawled out of Cyborg's room and dragged himself down the hall.

"Is he going to be OK?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head and watching Robin disappear around the corner. He didn't notice Cyborg cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"He is most… tired, after such an outburst," Starfire tried to assure the changeling. "I will go comfort him." She flew down the hall, after her rather exhausted boyfriend.

A heavy silence was left behind. Beast Boy looked at Raven out of the corner of his eye, and opened his mouth before Cyborg beat him to it.

"Oh, ya'll are going _down_," the mechanical teen warned, pushing the two out of his room and slamming the door behind them.

Raven shook her head. "Keep an eye out," she suggested to the changeling.

"Gotcha," Beast Boy replied. "Um, so, you want to hang out, or play some video games, or, you know-"

"Actually, I think I'm just going to meditate," Raven mumbled. She flew down the hall without another word.

"Well, uh, OK then," Beast Boy finished, completely lost. He stared after where the empath had gone. "We're eating pizza in a few hours!" he shouted loudly, just in case she could hear him.

TT

Raven didn't show up for dinner.

The other Titans really didn't seem that bothered by her absence. Robin barely showed up himself, and didn't say a word throughout the entire meal. Starfire mused that she was probably just not hungry, or perhaps was in the midst of a book. Cyborg remained murderous throughout the conversation, and only shot out a few comments about planning an army of cockroaches. Beast Boy made a mental note to warn the resident roaches of the tower.

Beast Boy himself was concerned about her lack of existence only because of a fear Cyborg may have caught her in some sort of trap-prank. That, and the fact she had wanted to meditate earlier. She usually meditated in the main room, and since she wasn't here, she was probably really stressed out. Beast Boy didn't like to think that Raven was upset.

He polished off his final slice of vegetarian pizza and excused himself from the table with a quiet "goodnight". Starfire wished him pleasant shlorvaks, whatever that meant, while Robin just groaned about ants and toilet paper. Cyborg didn't say a word.

Walking down the hall, Beast Boy couldn't discern any signs of his empathic teammate until he heard running water. He walked into the bathroom and saw Raven fixing the toilet paper dispenser back into the wall.

"Dude, where were you?" he asked, startling the empath into dropping a screw. She glared at him.

"Meditating," she hissed, turning the screw back into the wall. "Didn't I tell you?"

"Well, usually you don't meditate for that long," he mumbled. As she set the dispenser into place, he added, "We were worried about you."

"Only the human side of my energy is fueled by what I eat," Raven informed him. "The demonic side _needs_ to be centered, which requires that I relax for a certain amount of time." She picked up her toothbrush and smeared on a dab of toothpaste. He followed suit.

"Sorry," Beast Boy apologized, wetting his brush.

"It's fine." Raven didn't look bothered. She started to brush her teeth, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

Beast Boy shrugged and copied her, wincing at the slight burn of the toothpaste. His eyes widened when the burn didn't stop, though it thoroughly increased with an almost fiery intensity.

It seemed Raven was having the same problem. Her face grew a furious shade of red, before she spat out her toothbrush and started drinking water directly from faucet. "Hot!" she gasped.

Beast Boy threw his brush into the sink and started hopping around the bathroom, looking for a source of _anything _frigid, before settling on the wall tiles. Raven cast him an almost dubious look as he pressed his burning tongue against the marble. "Dude, our toothbrushes!" Beast Boy coughed out. "Cyborg must have put something on-" He stopped as another wave of heat scorched his mouth.

He tried pinpointing the source of the unbearable heat, but the near-fire pain was blurring his senses. His nose already felt as though he'd stuffed a hot coal up his nostril. The changeling's eyes closed as the tile lost the previous comfort of icy temperature, and his tongue felt as though it was being flame-licked and pricked with a thousand needles. Discomfort was a terrible thing. Beast Boy's focus turned, though, as the empath beside him turned off the water and pulled a paper cup from underneath the sink.

Raven's eyes glowed a brief white before a carton of milk teleported onto the counter. "Drink," she ordered, filling the paper cup with the substance and downing it. She refilled the cup and handed it to Beast Boy.

"You just had your mouth on it!" Beast Boy complained.

"Would you rather stay like this?" Raven hissed in reply.

Beast Boy took a long, burning moment to think before gulping the milk down. Almost immediately, he relaxed. "Much better," he breathed. "Just… just one question. Why milk?"

"It coats your tongue if you're exposed to certain types of heat in foods," Raven notified him. "Especially in uses of hot peppers." She picked up her toothbrush and pulled out a single, white seed.

"What's that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ghost pepper seed," Raven replied. "For once, I actually have to commend Cyborg's intelligence. Had we ingested the pepper itself, we would probably be throwing up right now."

Beast Boy grabbed the carton of milk and poured another cup of the liquid, before offering it to the empath. She took a sip before handing it back to him.

"Dude, Cyborg's going to pay _so _bad for this," the changeling growled. "I say we put scorpions on his bed!"

"I say you wipe the milk mustache from your face."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the suckish ending, guys. Just putting that out there before other announcements.**

**Well, we finally made it to 100 reviews! Our hundredth reviewer, CleoArrow, has chosen for me to tell everyone the rewards, which were;**

**A oneshot written entirely on the winner's prompt**

**A prompted picture of my deviantART**

**And choosing the next prank on Sweet Revenge. So you have her to thank for the whole toothbrush idea. **

**Also, I'm going on a hiatus until June 30th. School is FINALLY out, but I'm going to an electronics-free summer camp next week for a while, so I won't be able to write until then. I hope you all have a tolerable summer, if you can't have a great one.**

**And, of course, today's Titans Facts:**

**1. There's a part in Titan Rising, where Terra makes the fireworks, when Raven's chakra goes missing.**

**2. In the entirety of Teen Titans, the Titans don't seem to be given much publicity, even going as far as walking around town and having Beast Boy visit Terra's school without anyone noticing. Not only does this not make any sense, with the team being as strange as they are, but they are also renowned crime fighters. Paparazzi should be one of their biggest problems.**

******3. Blackfire's real name, Komand'r, is a reference to the word 'commander', maybe signifying Blackfire's authority.**


End file.
